


Four Conversations Meg Manning Never Has and One She Probably Does

by hariboo



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo





	Four Conversations Meg Manning Never Has and One She Probably Does

I. **Logan Echolls**

Meg has always felt as if a thousand eyes were always watching her. Her parents, her teachers, her peers, her friends, God, people on the street. Everyone. Lately it seems worse, probably because now she knows they are. Duncan Kane's cast off replaced by the _one and only_ Veronica Mars. And she's tired of it. In fact, she hates it.

Right now she feels eyes boring into her. Focused and harsh. Looking around she finds the eyes. Big brown eyes full of hurt, anger and betrayal. Logan Echolls.

Confused to why the hell Logan is looking at her like that she falters slightly. She gets her answer a second later, as she hears a couple laughing. Duncan and Veronica are right behind her. Okay, good he wasn't looking at her. Meg's unbelievably glad of that fact and hopes nobody ever looks at her like that.

Walking past him Meg wants to say something, do something; instead she continues on.

Handing her note to Ms. Dumas she turns away from the bus glad that she doesn't have to spend the next couple hours of her life watching Duncan and Veronica be in _fucking_ love.

Walking to her car she notices the bright yellow X-Terra blocking her in its owner leaning ever so casually next to it talking to Dick Casablancas. With a sigh she heads over because despite all the crap she's been dealing with lately Logan Echolls's monstrosity blocking her in doesn't even make the Top Ten, hell Top 20.

"Logan." He ignores her. Shocker. Walking straight up to hi she taps his shoulder.

"Logan!"

"Oh! Meg. I'm sorry, did you want something?" he snarks.

"You're blocking me in."

"Am I? Dick! Why didn't you tell me that I was _blocking Meg in_."? It's not funny, but Dick laughs anyway and Meg just wants to go.  
"Logan…"

"Meg I thought you of all people would know it's rude to interrupt people in the middle of a conversation." He's full on snark today. Dick's now leaving, heading back towards the bus, and Logan gives her a once over before making a shocked gesture with his hand that would make a debutante proud.

"Why Meg! Are you ditching the field trip? Baseball not your thing!? Can't understand the game past first base?" He's sneering at her and Meg doesn't understand why she feels like she needs to defend herself.

"I had a note," and the second the words leave her lips she regrets them. They sound weak, like 3 year old defending their eating cookies before dinner. " I mean.. I had an excuse. I'm not ditching, unlike some people." This time the words come out stronger, surer, Meg feels neither.

"Of course you're not. How could I even think such a thing?" He's looking at her with the "Saint Meg" look and she wants to slap him.

She doesn't.

She wants to leave.

"Logan… please. Just get out of my way… I just want to go," she's pleading but right now she could care less. "_Please_."

He must see something in her face because he moves away, gets into his car and free her car. As she goes to get in she hears a honk. Looking over she sees that Logan has the passenger window down and is leaning towards her. It's as if he's waiting for something, and for the life of her Meg can't figure out what it is. Thankfully he clues her in.

"Are you coming or what? He asks, impatient.

"What?" Meg's confused.

"You wanted to go, lets go."

Still confused Meg doesn't even know what to think. "Wha…Are you serious?"

"Yes or no Meg?"

Making a decision that she's sure she'll regret Meg climbs in to the X-Terra.

§

Driving, both of them are quite. The silence is uncomfortable but not as much as Meg had thought it would be. It's refreshing actually. An honest moment. They don't really know each other but no one else could really understand they them either.

Breaking the silence Meg asks where they're going.

"My house, good a place as any, don't ya think?" The tone he used just says that he's waiting for her to object. Not wanting to give in to the thoughts in her head, she agrees.

It surprises him and she smiles.

Soon they turn off towards the beach.

"I thought we were going to your house?" The confusion in her voice evident.

"Meg, Meg, Meg so desperate for some action, are you?" Meg can't help the blush that blooms in her cheeks.

Logan smirks. "Change of plans. We're going to the beach. I don't trust my virtue with you, _alone_ in my house, you might try to have your wicked way with me."

Honestly Meg is unbelievably relieved so she just nods when a thought pops in to her head.

"We were never going to you house, you just that to make me nervous."

Logan doesn't answer; just give her the Echoll's smile, the one full of sex, snark and _knowing_. Meg blushes again.

When they get to the beach Logan grabs a bottle of vodka, a couple of Red Bulls and a giant bag of pixie sticks that he swears are Dick's and head out.

Sighing Meg follows.

The beach is pretty empty. A couple of surfers and a couple with a dog a ways down are the only other occupants. Meg is reminded of the beaches in Maine from a couple years ago. The east coast beaches are no less beautiful, just lonelier.

Logan plops down on the sand and takes a swig all in one move. Meg's kinda impressed. She sits next to him and taking another drink he then hands the bottle to her. Declining Meg shakes her head— getting drunk with Logan Echolls is the last thing Meg needs.

Logan just gives her that knowing smile, that she's beginning to hate, and hands her the Red Bull and Pixie Stixs. "Thought so. What's wrong? Can't hold your liquor _Meggie_?" he snarks at her.

"No." Taking a sip from her drink. "I just don't feel like getting drunk in the middle of the day.'"

"Shame Meg, you don't know what you're missing out on."

"I'll survive."

They're quite again. But Meg has to ask the question that's been on her mind since getting into the car.

"Why?"

Logan looks at her so she clarifies. "Why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Well Meg I don't see either one of us coming… Unless you want to fix that."

Exasperated Meg throws a Pixie Stix wrapper at him. "Forget it."

"Misery loves company." Logan whispers.

"What?"

"You heard me." Sighing he takes a giant swig of vodka, that has Meg worrying about his liver. But she gets it.

"They're selfish. Duncan and Veronica. They're selfish and self-righteous. They take, take, take but never give and when you ask for just a little validation, no matter how small it is they act scandalized as if you ask for the world. They're so fucking selfish. I hate them." Meg just lets the words spill out, knowing this is the only time she can say this with the only person that knows just how much she hurts because of Duncan Kane and Veronica Mars.

"God, I wish I never knew them." She feels the tears gather in her eyes and Logan looking at her. But she doesn't care, it doesn't matter.

Wiping her eyes with her t-shirt she manages to face Logan again.

"Sorry. I… I didn't mean to breakdown on you." For all his jerkiness and the fat she just gave him the perfect ammunition, Logan just shrugs.

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

"Yeah…" And Meg can't help but laugh. She lets the giggles take over her. Leave it to Logan.

They spend the rest of their time drinking their respective drinking, eating Pixie sticks and cursing Duncan and Veronica. Spineless and Heartless.

By the time they decide to go home Logan's drunk and Meg's on a sugar high, so Meg has to drive them home to Logan's. She'll take a cab from there to the school and pick up her car. Thankfully her parents don't expect her home for another couple of hours.

When they get to the Echolls mansion Logan half-stumbles half-swaggers to the kitchen; Meg follows him in and watches as he tries to make himself a sandwich. Laughing she pushes him away and finishes the task for him, making another for herself.

"Fucking good sandwich." Logan states.

When they're finished Logan goes and grab a pot of ice cream from the freezer, two spoon and head back to the living room. Announcing that they are going to watch a movie he moves to grab the vodka bottle proclaiming on last toast to their day together.

"To the beginning of a beautiful friendship Meggie and may Duncan and Veronica be happy and go to hell together!" He finishes what little is left in the bottle, Meg laughs and they clink spoons.   
Turning on the TV they hear, "Breaking News: Tragedy on the PCH today. Just moments ago rescue teams arrived at the scene. It's being stated that a bus from Neptune High has slammed into the railings and fallen in to the ocean on the PCH moments ago."

As the report goes on Logan and Meg look at each other and start to laugh. They're laughing so hard they don't even notice the tears.

 

II. **Piz**

There's something about the Hearst cafeteria that soothes Meg.

She doesn't really know what it is, maybe the mix of food, college kids, the music from the radio station. Chaotic noise and notebook paper. She feels a sense of calm whenever she sets into this room.

Heading towards her favorite table she sees Piz already sitting there. She smiles.

"Hey Piz." Meg greets as she sits down in the empty seat across from him.

"Hey there, how was your sociology class?" Offering her a French fry that Meg takes.

"Interesting…" and she can keep the giggles in at the memory of Logan running naked save for a pair socks, shoes and a mask, across the room.

"Okay, I know I'm missing something. What happened?"

Getting control over her giggles Meg answers her friend, "Logan and Wallace had a bet concerning who would win the lock in, and since Wallace won… well… he made Logan streak through class wearing a Zorro mask."

Apparently the image is too much for Piz too, because he breaks out into laughter. In between laughs he manages to get a sentence out.

"How is it… that you… ever.. lived ….with that guy..?"

Meg just shakes her head, rolling her eyes. Her time living with Logan happened completely by accident and mostly due to Duncan and the fact the he took her in after the pregnancy came out and her parent kicked her out.

After the bus crash happen and Meg and the baby had barely survived her parents hadn't been to happy with their sinner daughter and after she protested to marrying Duncan or anyone else and to dropping out of school, they had kicked her out. With nowhere to go she had ended up at the Java Hut where Duncan had found her and offered his extra room.

To say those were some of the most awkward months of Meg's life is an understatement. At first it had been okay. Two separate rooms and except for rides to school, doctor's appointments and the occasional dinner she and Duncan mostly just passed each other by, two ships in a stormy night.

Veronica hadn't been too happy with the arrangement, but didn't bitch about it much. Meg thinks that was mostly due to the guilt she felt about being with Duncan (stealing Duncan) and the fact that Meg had turned down Duncan's proposal when he first found out. It was bad enough being pregnant at seventeen, she wasn't going to marry the guy who left her the minute his ex was available.

Then the miscarriage happened. Three weeks after she had moved in. Still Duncan didn't kick her out and she stayed. Mostly because she didn't really have anywhere else to go, like hell she was going back to her parents house and her aunt had move to New York for a job. But if Meg was honest she didn't really wan to leave Neptune, for better or worse it was home.

When Logan had moved in after his house burned down, three defiantly became a crowd. But Duncan didn't kick either of them out, though Meg has a feeling that Veronica wouldn't have minded too much if he had.

Still she and Logan learned to live with each other while trying to avoid the golden couple. It hadn't always been easy. Finding Logan and Kendall Casablancas having sex in her room Meg could have lived without. But they managed to work it out.

Five months later Duncan and Veronica broke up. Duncan moved to Napa leaving her and Logan to the suite. Instead of kicking her out Logan just moved into Duncan's room and told her as long as she still helped him study he'd take care of the room. Meg had hugged him then.

Meg still tired to avoid Veronica as much as possible, which was made hard by her habit of barging in. By the time Logan and Veronica had started dating- again, Meg had become a master of spending the least amount of time with Veronica without making seem like she was trying to spend the least amount of time with Veronica.

Now thankfully she lived far, far away from that inevitable train wreck. With her full ride to Hearst she now lived in the dorms, a couple of doors down from Mac and Parker.

"Hey Meg you with me?" Piz broke her out of her musing.

"Yeah, sorry just got lost in my thoughts." Adding cheekily, "My time with Logan is full of memories that need to be repressed for my mental health."

"Yeah I bet. Sooo I heard that Greek row is having a 'rager'," doing the finger quotes Piz continued, "thought you might wanna join me and be witness to my amazing dance skillzzz."

"I'd feel honored. So is this going to be just you and me or is it a 'group' thing." Meg teased.

Piz blushed. "I'm never living that down, am I?"

"Nope."

"Well this time it's just you and me. Wallace had to study—what is that! And Mac and Parker have a double date thing, exciting…"

Meg couldn't help but laugh, Piz was nothing if not amusing.

"With an invitation like that, how can I say no?"

"Exactly you can't." Giving Meg a big smile that she returned.

§

"Hey guys." Turning, Meg and Piz see Veronica and Logan heading towards them.

"Hey." Piz greeted.

Veronica and Logan sit down. "What are you guys up to?"

"I just convinced Meg to join me tonight at a party happening on Greek row."

Veronica lips go thin as if she's trying not to frown or lecture. "Really? Do you think that's a good idea? I don't know if…"

"Don't worry Veronica, it's not like I'm going to drink there. Besides I'm not what you call a big drinker. Plus Piz has offered to show me his 'skillz', right?" Meg cuts Veronica off and gives Piz a wide grin and wink that he blushes at. They all miss the glared that Logan sends their way.

As Piz tires to convince Veronica to join them tonight and Veronica tries to gently decline his invitation Meg and Logan being to battle over Meg's onion rings, a habit that's become a staple in their friendship, Meg can't help but bring up Sociology.

"So, Logan… I didn't see much of you in Sociology today; you left kinda suddenly, did you need to get a sweater, the room was kind of chilly today…" Meg gives him a cheeky smile.

Logan just looks at her and gives that slightly lecherous grin of his. "What can I can I say, it was a quickie sort of day. Chilly, Meg? I dunno, personally I thought it was a bit stifling, I could barely keep my clothes on."

Chucking Meg just rolls her eyes.

"Well I gotta go if I'm going to be ready for tonight. Eight-thirty okay? Okay, see you guys later."

Waving goodbye she head out of the cafeteria. Getting to the doors she looks back and watches as Piz talks to Veronica and Logan. She feels a little sorry for him, Piz is nice guy, too nice- and his crush on Veronica is heading nowhere, but then again who is she to talk.

 

III. **Dick Casablancas**

To be honest Meg is more than a little confused to how she ended up stone on the Casblancas' roof next to Dick, no pun intended, her mind laughed at the remark.

Oh yeah! They had been at his Dad's (Big Dick- and _seriously_ who called themselves that…) yeah… they had been at Big Dick's (her mind giggled again) barbeque and Duncan, Veronica and Logan had all been there.

Duncan and Logan had gotten into a fight, Meg remembered Veronica had looked disgusted, embarrassed, disturbed and in Meg's opinion a little pleased at the spectacle.

So long story short that had left Meg, Dick and Cassidy with an ounce and shrimp puffs, but Cassidy had disappeared into the house a while go to do… whatever it was he did (Dick's guess involved one of Kendall's thongs and Nieve hand cream- Meg had almost fallen of the roof with laughter when he had that). And then there were two. Giggling Meg stuffed another shrimp puff in her mouth. These things were amazing; especially with that pink sauce they had put out, what was that…? Glaring at Dick when her tried to take one she huddled them closer to her.

"Dude! Megalicious, you are like soo Nazi-like about your food." Dick whine and pouts and takes a hit all at once; and Meg has absolutely no idea when Dick started to call her that.

"DUDE…. Dick! You're like the one who shoulda thought of to bring your own munchies. Aren't you like the 'master toker' here?" Taking a hit when he passes her the joint. "This was all your idea…"

"Excuse me for thinking you'd share. That's like common smokin' up courtesy."

"Exmuse…" And Meg fall over laughing at her own mispronunciation, Dick joining in seconds later.

Meg has to admit that for all his Dickness (pun intended) she finds herself enjoying her time with him. He's nice and blissfully uncomplicated…. Well maybe not _nice_…but whatever. He was just happy to be sitting on his roof smokin' up and eating stolen barbeque food her. It was nice.

Grabbing a mini hotdog thingy she offers it to Dick. Sign of goodwill and all.

"Man this shit is awesome. Why the hell is little food the shit?!?! Fuck… all food should be this small.. Fucking awesome."

Giggling at his enthusiasm Meg agrees.

"Thanks Dick."

"Wha…" Mouth full of mini quiches Dick still manages a very good goldfish impression.

"Thank. I needed this… to have some fun…Everything lately…" Meg trails off looking over at him she struggles with the urge to hug him—okay… no more pot for her.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like we're gonna start braiding each other hair, it just sucks to smoke alone and now that Logan and Duncan are pixie pussy whipped they're no fun to hang with." Yep… god love Dick Casablancas, he's an idiotic ass but an honest idiotic ass.

"I noticed."

Fiddling with her napkin Meg summons her pot-induced courage. "Dick, can I ask you a question?"

Sensing something in her voice he takes a monster hit. "Sure."

He still hasn't exhaled.

"What is it about Veronica?"

He exhales. "Fuck if I know. Logan and D.K. are either got major ass from her or see like the 'real' her or something, but all I see is Pixie Bitch Rich Dude Kryptonite."

And just like that Meg breaks out into more giggles. "Pixie Bitch Rich Dude Kryptonite", priceless. Seriously god love Dick.

"Dick Casblancas you may be a genius." Meg manages out between laughs taking a small hit.

"Fucking right." Dick relights the joint.

"Meg?'

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, you're fucking hotter than Veronica Mars."

Giving him a cheery smile Meg leans over and kisses his cheek before handing him a shrimp puff.

 

IV. **Cassidy Casblancas**

Her life is over. That's all Meg Manning can think after she steps out of the free clinic on Haver Street. Pregnant. Who knew one word could be so scary.

She can't… She can't…. She can't handle this. She can't keep the baby. She can't kill the baby. She can't give it up. She can't tell Duncan. She can't tell her parents. She just can't.

She doesn't even make it to her car; instead she breaks down right there on the sidewalk in front of Jamba Juice. If anyone should see her now--"Saint Meg" crying her eyes out in a parking lot.

Unfortunately someone does see her. Someone she knows. Someone she goes to school with. Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas.

"Meg? Is that you?"

"Who…Cassidy?" Her eyes are swollen and her face is blotchy and she hopes to god that he'll leave her alone. Apparently god is busy.

"Meg! Wha.. Are you okay? Did something happen?" He sounds genuinely worried and all of a sudden Meg's grateful that Cassidy doesn't take after Dick.

"Ye…" Meg can't lie. "Noo… No I'm not" and the tears start up again. Wrapping her arms around her knees, a position coveted from long hours in small-enclosed space trying to disappear inside herself, she rocks back and forth as the tears spill over her eyes, salty waterfalls.

Feeling arms wrap around her, she startles. "Sorry, I didn't… you looked like you needed..", Cassidy stammers and Meg feels guilty. He was just trying to help, be a friend.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just wasn't expecting it. Thank you." Wiping her eyes and chin free of tears she looks over at Cassidy.

"Sorry that you had to witness this, things just suck right now."

"You don't have to apologize Meg. It looks like you need to get what that was out." Cassidy is gentle with his tone and Meg feels no judgment in his voice, only curiosity that Meg can't blame him for.

They share a small awkward silence but neither looks to move from their position on the sidewalk.

"So… are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm pregnant." Meg blurts it out without really meaning too, but as soon as she does she feels better. Saner. Calmer. Readier.  
"Wha…?" Poor Cassidy, so obviously confused at these turn of events.

"I'm pregnant", this time it comes out even less shaky than last, "that's what this whole thing was about. I'm pregnant and I just found out for sure."

She doesn't know why she telling all this to him, there's no reason what so ever, they've never really been friends, but she need to say this, whatever this is, and Cassidy is listening to her.

"I'm going to be a mother. You can guess who the father is, right?" Cassidy nods even though he knows it a rhetorical question, " I had suspected, before, but I wanted to be sure, I needed to be sure and now I am. I'm pregnant, I'm 17 and pregnant, fuck, and expect for the doctor you're the only other person that knows."

"Um… Congratulations?" Poor Cassidy, the kid looks overwhelmed, and kinda freaked. Not that she blames him. She freaked as well.

Meg then turns to Cassidy and grabs his arm- desperate. "You can't tell anyone. Please Cassidy! I just can't deal with everyone knowing. Please promise me you won't tell."

And while Cassidy looks baffled and doesn't really understand the entire situation, he knows the desperateness of needing a secret kept so the world doesn't look at you differently. He nods.

"I promise Meg, this will be between you and me until you say otherwise."

"Thank you!" Meg hugs him and lets out a small, relieved laugh. "Thank you so much!"

 

_One Month and Three Weeks Later_

Cassidy Casablanca is ready. Today everything gets fixed. Those idiots will never get to tell their story.

Cassidy Casablanca is ready. He has his finger poised over the button.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Meg stayed on the bus, does that girl break any rules?" Gina is laughing and flirting with his brother, but what she says makes Cassidy stop.

Meg. He remembers that day on the sidewalk, how small she had seemed. And though they've never talked about it again, she always gives him an extra smile whenever she sees him. Meg's pregnant. There's a small life growing inside her that doesn't know about little boys and baseball coaches and tear and shame. It doesn't know about nightmares full of smiles that the press falls for and sends chills up his spine. He remembers Meg. She trusted him; she would be a good mom. She's never let what happen to him happen to her baby- he had seen it that day; she was strong.

So Cassidy puts the phone away. He'll deal with those two later.

 

V. **Lily Kane**

Heaven's not at all like Meg pictured it. It's not fluffy clouds and cherubs with little golden harps. Its like a dream, real but not, she never seems to need sleep or food but she can close her eyes and she'll be at her favorite ice cream place near Dog Beach. It's weird but not. She doesn't have a greater understanding of the universe but a better understanding of her life.

It's nice. She sits in most comfortable chair ever created and reads books she never had the chance to buy in life; she can even read Anna Karenina in the original Russian, no problem.

She doesn't dwell too much in what happened to her back when she was alive, because well she's dead and really what can it change.

She sees her Nana and PopPop whenever she wants; they sit and have tea like they did when they were alive. Heaven has the best lemon cookies ever, and don't even get her started on the chocolate cake. There's a reason why they call it Heaven after all. Still food not something she needs anymore and can go ages with out eating anything.

Her favorite thing to do is close her eyes and let herself drift among the stars. The universe is never ending and Meg can lose herself in it. She's part of it and its part of her, even if it's still a mystery to her. Part of her thinks that it's supposed to remain a mystery, knowing everything isn't what life and, apparently death, is about.

The day (even though there's no real sense of time in Heaven), so really she should say the moment she finds Lily Kane Meg is not shocked at all, they were going to find each other eventually, their lives were invariably connected, oddly enough the connection came after their deaths. They're family now.

Lily is still fun, brash, flirty and outgoing, but it's different somehow—she's also softer, gentler, her burdens are gone and she literally floats around Meg. Because Lily's death was different than her –violent and angry, she likes to spend time look back at the world that she was taken from, the world Meg left behind. Meg joins her mostly because Lily smiles at her wide and bright and her daughter is named after her. A part of Meg shares a part of Lily. So they sit together and watch Neptune.

Sometimes its over coffee, tea and sandwiches, the table is like a giant screen that they mull over. Sometimes its in the middle of a mall the windows are windows to the world. Sometimes they sit in a drive in and eat popcorn. Sometimes they just see, no need for anything else, they just sit together and watch.

Lily always talks.

"God I can't believe Madison did that too her hair, what was she thinking?.... Logan! Kendall Casablancas! Damn that some hot stuff, Meg can you believe Veronica choose Donut over this?! Sometimes I don't think she was paying any attention to me! Meg, just look! It's not like you're going to hell…. Aaron Echolls deserves to be shot…Come on Veronica, Trina! My sister! That's like saying Dick can keep it up longer than Logan. Cuz if that was true I bet you Kendall won't be enjoying my boyfriends sexy ass…."

Yep, Lily always has something to say. Meg finds it amusing, who would have thought Lily "Wild Child" Kane and Meg "Saint Meg" Manning would bond over the life that was and Logan Echolls ass. Heaven was one amazing place.

This moment Meg and Lily are lounging on an expanse of beach that rivals the most beautiful on earth, Lily picked it out, she likes being able to tan forever without ever burning. They have fruity drinks (Mango Madness) and cheesecake, Lily's favorites, this moment they're not watching the living world, just enjoying their little piece of Heaven. What's happening in Neptune right now is dark and twisted and not going to end up well, it hurts to know that the people that they care about are going to suffer and they can't help them; they need to step away- and hope for the best and Heaven is the ideal place for that.

"You know Meg if I had known you were this cool before I wouldn't have started the whole "Saint Meg" thing." Lily always says "before", never "back when I was alive" or anything like that. Meg knows it's because she misses the world more than Meg does.

"You started that!?" But really Meg shouldn't be as surprised as she is.

"Relax Meg babe, it's not like I knew you or anything, plus it started out as a joke, how was I supposed to know it would like grow into this thing." Lily accentuates the last word with a hand flourish and a smile.

"Yeah, it's cool." And it really is, Meg just wants to know why. She'd like to know why; she's always been a slightly curious. "Why'd you started it? I mean, what caused Lily Kane to start the "Saint Meg" phenomenon." Meg teases.

"Nothing really, Logan mention that you looked really hot or something in your cheerleading uniform, and I just said that you might be hot but he'd need to be Jesus Christ to get into Saint Meg… I was pms-ing and a little jealous—you did look really hot, plus your legs are soo much hotter than mine, they always looked amazingly sexy in those skirts." Lily's honest as always, and it's not lie you are even able to lie in Heaven.

Apparently though Meg can still blush hard enough to resemble a radish.

"Really? Logan said that?"

"Yep, you're hot Meg, you should have embraced it more."

"Maybe in my next life."

"How does that happen anyway? I mean does God come down and lets you know or are you just born one day/"

"I don't know, I think we're still not ready to know, it might be like a process that we need to complete. I dunno, maybe we are just gone and born again one day."

God's all-powerful and all knowing, but even in death Lily and Meg are not, not  
Yet. Death like life is a process. And Meg and Lily are just starting to realize that.

"So do you think Logan and Veronica are gonna stop being idiots any time soon and deal with the shit they're piling on themselves and each other."

"I hope so. As bitchy and jerky as they are they deserve to be happy."

"Like Donut and Lily Junior?"

"Like Donut and Lily Junior."

Meg and Lily smile at each other and for their friends.


End file.
